Illuminati
Gli Illuminati (conosciuti anche come gli illuminati di Baviera o più precisamente l'ordine degli Illuminati) è stata una società segreta nata in Baviera nel secolo XVIII. Sarebbe stata creata, secondo la storiografia ufficiale, a Ingolstadt (Germania) il 1º maggio del 1776 da Johann Adam Weishaupt (1748-1830), come alternativa alla massoneria, assumendone una struttura analoga. Sebbene sia in dubbio l'attuale esistenza di tale società, essa è spesso menzionata nell'ambito delle teorie del complotto, per indicare presunti gruppi di potere e di pressione, che eserciterebbero segretamente il dominio del mondo. Storia Precedenti Le origini antecedenti a Weishaupt possono essere trovate negli Alumbrados in Spagna e negli Illuminés in Francia. Questa affermazione è fatta sulla base della somiglianza nel nome o di presunti segreti occulti, ma di fatto non sussiste alcuna solida prova storica che attesti questo legame. Le pratiche mistiche di questi gruppi e il loro tentativo di unirsi a Dio tramite la meditazione, o anche con l'aiuto di pratiche sessuali, e infine l'affermazione - peraltro connaturata a ogni tipo di cammino iniziatico - che l'illuminazione poteva essere raggiunta durante la vita, li fanno certo assomigliare ai gruppi Illuminati successivi, ma le affermazioni che sostengono una connessione stretta con quelle organizzazioni successive restano a tutt'oggi indimostrate. Vi sono anche altri antecedenti agli Illuminati di Baviera, che presentano una stessa matrice ideologica e che si possono considerare come precursori o come fonte di ispirazione per il pensiero di Weishaupt. Sicuramente certi aspetti dell'opera di Comenius, nome utilizzato da Johan Amos Komenský (1592-1670), è strettamente legata al pensiero degli Illuminati. Comenius è noto come pedagogo, tuttavia l'opera pedagogica di Comenius è inseparabile dal resto del suo sistema, essenzialmente gnostico. Egli stesso lo riconosce quando afferma che "ciò che ho scritto in tema di gioventù, non l'ho scritto come pedagogo, ma come teologo" («Opera Didactica Omnia», IV, 27). Nella sua speculazione si ritrova la matrice mondialista, nella fattispecie l'ideale di un controllo gerarchico, unico e mondiale del sapere e dell'insegnamento. Origine ]] Molto si sa sulle vicende della prima fase di questa associazione, grazie soprattutto alla tesi di dottorato dello storico e germanista René Le Forestier (1868-1951), che ebbe accesso a parecchi documenti andati persi durante le due guerre mondiali. La società degli Illuminati, il cui nome completo è Illuminati di Baviera, secondo la storiografia tradizionale, sarebbe nata nel 1776 ad opera di Johann Adam Weishaupt e inizialmente con il nome di "Ordine dei Perfettibili", poi cambiato in Illuminati (Illuminatenordens), ad opera di Adam Weishaupt (1748-1830), professore di giurisprudenza all'Università di Ingolstadt, assieme agli studenti Anton von Massenhausen (1758-1815) e Max Merz (1758-1807). La società si forma come alternativa alla nascente massoneria tedesca, pur mantenendo i caratteri di segretezza e divisione gerarchica su base iniziatica. Per aumentare il prestigio dell'associazione, le si attribuisce un finto passato storico, con un tono autocelebrativo. Ciascun membro assume un nome mitico, e viene creata una prima gerarchia. All'inizio i membri sono solo studenti universitari, con l'intento dichiarato di diffondere le opere dei Lumi all'interno di uno stato, la Baviera, che proibiva gran parte di tali scritti. Inoltre si propongono di operare un perfezionamento morale dei loro membri, e di riunire la Germania, e poi l'Europa, per ottenere il ritorno allo "stato di natura", in cui gli uomini sarebbero vissuti in pace tra loro. Adam Weishaupt, per esempio sosteneva che: «ogni uomo capace di trovare in se stesso la Luce Interiore... diventa eguale a Gesù, ossia Uomo-Re...». Apparentemente l'insegnamento segreto panteista che veniva impartito agli adepti asseriva che: «...tutte le religioni si fondano sull'impostura e le chimere, che tutte finiscono per rendere l'uomo debole, strisciante e superstizioso, che tutto, nel mondo, è materia e che Dio e il mondo non sono che un'unica cosa». Weishaupt ancora aggiungeva che: «per raggiungere la società ideale si deve passare, per parecchie generazioni, attraverso l'esperienza della società autoritaria». La società divenne più organizzata con l'affiliazione nel 1780 del barone Adolf von Knigge (1752-1796), il quale, conoscendo i rituali massonici, suggerì a Weishaupt una riorganizzazione della società. Le inchieste giudiziarie ed il declino ]] Il 22 giugno 1784, proprio quando la società segreta sembrava all'apice, gli Illuminati dovettero superare un periodo critico. Il principe elettore di Baviera Carl Theodor pubblicò l'interdizione assoluta d' "ogni comunità, società e confraternita segreta o non approvata dallo Stato". Molti framassoni chiusero le logge ma gli Illuminati, che avevano membri alla Corte, continuarono in segreto. A complicare i piani della setta si era aggiunta anche la defezione di Knigge: Weishaupt lo condannava per la sua ossessione riguardo ai rituali occulti e Knigge accusava il leader di "tirannia" e "gesuitismo". Knigge finì per lasciare l'ordine il 1º luglio del 1784. Nello stesso anno un professore di Monaco, Babo, scrisse ciò che conosceva degli Illuminati in un libro intitolato "Premier avis sur les francs-maçons" (1784). Nell'aprile del 1786, due ex-membri di basso livello della società, il prete Cosandey e l'abate Renner, professori di lettere a Monaco, furono chiamati a testimoniare per accertare aspetti contrari alla morale e alla religione. Allo stesso modo testimoniarono anche il consigliere aulico Utzschneider e l'accademico Grünberger. I provvedimenti contro gli Illuminati però non furono efficaci, la setta aveva influenza anche nel Tribunale, e l'unica conseguenza fu la deposizione di Weishaupt dalla sua cattedra di professore ad Ingolstadt. Deposto dal suo ufficio, Weishaupt si era rifugiato a Ratisbona, più deciso che mai a proseguire i suoi piani. Tra i suoi seguaci c'era il prete Lanz (detto "Tamerlane") che per curiosa fatalità morì colpito da un fulmine proprio mentre ricevette l'incarico di portare gli insegnamenti della setta in Silesia (fatto descritto nell'"Apologie des Illuminés"). L'incidente portò all'attenzione pubblica i piani della setta, i documenti segreti vennero recuperati da un ufficiale di Ratisbona e di conseguenza il principe Elettore della Baviera emise un nuovo bando a tutte le organizzazioni segrete, in particolare all'Ordine degli Illuminati e alla Loggia del Grande Oriente. L'11 ottobre 1785, alcuni magistrati ispezionarono una casa a Landshut di proprietà di Xavier Zwack, consigliere aulico della reggenza dell'Ordine degli Illuminati e primo reclutatore di nuovi adepti della setta, nonché membro degli "Areopagiti", il consiglio superiore dell'Illuminismo. L'anno seguente venne perquisito il castello di Sanderstorf di proprietà del barone Tommaso de Bassus "Hannibal". Queste ispezioni misero la giustizia in possesso di tutto ciò che costituiva l'archivio degli Illuminati. Il sequestro comprese anche dei biglietti, la maggior parte scritti da Massenhausen, consigliere a Monaco, in cui si trovavano delle ricette per comporre l'acqua tofana, per rendere malsana l'aria degli appartamenti, ecc., e una collezione di centotrenta sigilli di sovrani, di signori, di banchieri e le istruzioni per falsificare i mancanti. Nel 1787 il principe Elettore di Baviera fece pubblicare della Corte di Monaco gli "Scritti originali dell'ordine e della setta degli Illuminati" con la seguente scritta sul frontespizio: "Coloro che avessero qualche dubbio sull'autenticità di questa collezione, non hanno che ad annunziarsi agli Archivi segreti di Monaco, dove si è dato l'ordine di mostrar loro le carte originali". Questi documenti sono stati riportati anche dall'abate francese Augustin Barruel nelle "Mémoíres pour servir à l'histoire du Jacobinisme" (1796-1798). Sempre nel 1787 in Baviera venne posto l'editto definitivo con pena di morte contro gli Illuminati e il Grande Oriente. Nonostante la durezza della condanna Weishaupt riuscì a sottrarsi alla giustizia rifugiandosi dal duca Ernst II di Sassonia-Gotha e altri membri della setta al massimo furono esiliati. In questo periodo Weishaupt, sotto lo pseudonimo di "Spartacus" pubblicò diversi libri sulla sua organizzazione. Il traduttore Johann Joachim Christoph Bode, che già era il primo referente della setta in Turingia, diventò il coordinatore degli Illuminati, anche se Weishaupt ne rimase il vero leader. Bode aveva contatti con la loggia Les Amis réunis, la loggia dei Philalèthes a Parigi. Nel 1787 Bode e il barone von dem Bussche parteciparono al convegno massonico dei Philalèthes. Secondo alcuni Weishaupt morì il 18 novembre del 1830, all'età di 82 anni, mentre altri lo indicano vivo almeno fino al 1840. Organizzazione L'organizzazione della setta era simile a quella massonica, aveva struttura piramidale e diversi gradi di iniziazione a cui corrispondeva una consapevolezza progressiva dei segreti della setta e un maggiore potere. Solo gli adepti dei gradi superiori erano a conoscenza dell'ultimo scopo dell'Ordine, del vero Illuminismo, questi capi parlavano di questo scopo agli altri adepti, senza mai dire in che cosa consistesse. Un adepto poteva conoscere quelli della sua classe e quelli dei gradi inferiori; ma a meno che non avesse ricevuto dai superiori la commissione di direttore, di visitatore o di spia, tutti gli altri adepti erano per lui quello che essi chiamavano "invisibili". Il passaggio ad un grado superiore richiedeva almeno un anno di prove da superare finché colui che seguiva l'adepto tracciava il "quibus licet"', che conteneva tutte le indicazioni sufficienti per giudicare se l'adepto fosse degno o meno del passaggio di grado. Il ''quibus licet era suddiviso in colonne in cui erano riportati: connotati, carattere morale, religione, coscienza, studi favoriti, servigi che può rendere, amicizie, appartenenza ad altre società segrete, passioni dominanti, ricchezze e rendite, famiglia. Le fasi di iniziazione erano suddivise in tre classi principali: * i gradi inferiori del "Vivaio" ** Fase preparatoria ** Novizio ** Minervale ** Illuminato Minore ** Magistrato * i gradi classici tratti dalla "framassoneria simbolica" del Rito Scozzese ** Apprendista ** Confratello ** Maestro ** Illuminato Maggiore ** Illuminato Direttore * i gradi superiori dei "Misteri" ** Presbitero, Prete o Epopte ** Principe ** Mago ** Re Uno degli aspetti più innovativi della cosiddetta "massoneria illuminata" era l'aggiunta dei tre gradi inferiori a cui poteva accedere un gran numero di adepti che in realtà non venivano iniziati sui veri segreti della setta, ma allo stesso tempo costituivano la parte più superficiale, visibile e strumentale dell'organizzazione stessa. L'apertura della setta alla "gente comune" permise di influenzare la società in tutte le sue classi. Questa caratteristica diverrà una delle distinzioni principali tra la massoneria elitaria di tipo Inglese e quella più popolare che poi si identificò nella massoneria Grande Oriente. Regole Il 16 luglio 1782, sotto la protezione e la collaborazione del principe Ferdinando duca di Brunswick "Aaron", capo "formale" della massoneria, fu convocata a Wilhelmsbad (Germania) un'assemblea generale di deputati massonici. Il leader degli Illuminati non partecipò di persona, ma inviò il suo braccio destro Knigge, illustre massone e autore del Véritable Illuminé, il codice degli Illuminati. A sua volta Knigge giudicò più conveniente tenersi in disparte e agire per mezzo del fidato barone Ditfurth detto "Minos", allora consigliere alla Camera imperiale di Wetzlar. Appartenenze e usi Gli Illuminati adottavano soprannomi iniziatici ispirati al neoclassicismo: Adam Weishaupt si faceva chiamare "Spartacus". Anche ai luoghi vennero attribuiti dei soprannomi con lo stesso principio, per esempio: Monaco era "Atene" e diventò la sede principale dell'organizzazione, Ingolstadt era "Efeso", Heidelberg "Utica", la Baviera "Grecia", Francoforte "Edessa", la Svevia "Pannonia", Vienna "Roma". Il nucleo iniziale degli adepti doveva essere di 12, in analogia a Cristo e ai suoi apostoli, fatto non insolito nelle società segrete di matrice anticlericale. Tra i primi adepti della setta c'erano alcuni studenti di Weishaupt come Hertel, Massenhausen detto "Ajax", futuro consigliere a Monaco e che Weishaupt considerava come il suo "Pietro", e Merz "Tiberius", poi segretario dell'ambasciatore dell'Impero a Copenaghen. Altri adepti di rilievo furono Adolph Franz Friedrich Ludwig von Knigge "Philo" (1752-1796), Johann Joachim Christoph Bode "Aurelius" (1730-1793), Franz Xaver von Zwack "Cato", Friedrich Nicolai "Lucian" (1733-1811), prof. Westenriedr "Pythagoras", il marchese Costanzo di Costanzo "Diomedes", il Barone von Schroeckenstein "Mohammed", il Barone von Meggenhofen "Sylla" e il Barone F. H. von Bussche "Bayard", il musicista, maestro di Gaetano Donizetti, Johann Simon Mayr (1763-1845) "Aristotele". La maggior parte dei membri appartenevano già ad altre società segrete e ricoprivano posizioni di prestigio nel clero, nella nobiltà, nella magistratura, nell'esercito, in ambito culturale, oppure erano rinomati avvocati. Anche molti personaggi illustri si associarono all'Ordine degli Illuminati, come per esempio il duca Carlo August sovrano di Sassonia-Weimar (1757-1828), il duca Ernst II sovrano di Sassonia-Gotha (1745-1804) Johann Wolfgang von Goethe "Abaris" (1749-1832) e Johann Gottfried Herder (1744-1803). Fin dai primi giorni della fondazione della sua setta, e forse anche prima, Weishaupt aveva compreso il vantaggio che avrebbe ottenuto dal consenso della moltitudine dei framassoni sparsi in tutto il mondo che contava già diversi milioni di membri. Dal 1777, Weishaupt venne ammesso a Monaco nella loggia Zur Behutsamkeit. Come Weishaupt anche gli altri membri della setta si infiltrarono velocemente nella rete di logge che alla fine del Settecento si stavano diffondendo un po' in tutta Europa e a queste diedero un forte impulso rivoluzionario. Gli adepti dei gradi intermedi (Cavalieri Scozzesi) erano preposti a deviare e istruire le altre logge. Weishaupt sapeva che i massoni avevano il loro stesso obiettivo, ma si trovavano in posizioni diametralmente opposte: "egli aveva i segreti della framassoneria, ma i framassoni non avevano i suoi" (Barruel). File:Johann Adam Weishaupt.jpg|Adam Weishaupt File:Friedrich Nicolai.jpg|Friedrich Nicolai File:Goethe (Stieler 1828).jpg|Johann Wolfgang von Goethe File:Johann gottfried herder.jpg|Johann Gottfried Herder Differenze con la massoneria Secondo la deposizione giuridica del professor Renner durante il processo in Baviera: Le implicazioni nella storia Oltre agli "Illuminati di Baviera", molte società segrete di matrice occulta o legate alle tradizioni esoteriche sono state a volte associate al termine "Illuminati", sia perché ispirate a princìpi analoghi, sia per il comune riferimento alla discesa nell'individuo della "Luce", sinonimo di conoscenza (o Gnosi) e di ampliamento della visione e del quadro percettivo. Tra il Medioevo e l'età moderna si sono a vario titolo autodefiniti "illuminati" i Confratelli dello Spirito Libero, i Rosacroce, gli Alumbrados, gli Illuminés, i Martinisti, i Palladisti. Dall'Ottocento in poi, specialmente tra i teorici del complotto, il termine "Illuminati" è stato associato generalmente a seguaci di società segrete di ispirazione occulta e/o mondialista, indipendentemente dal fatto che fossero effettivamente correlate all'Ordine degli Illuminati: Skull & Bones, Round Table group, Pilgrim Society, Fabian Society, Royal Institute of International Affairs, Council on Foreign Relations, Bohemian Club, Bilderberg, la Commissione Trilaterale, il Club di Roma, la Carnegie Foundation, la Fondazione Rockefeller. Nell'arte Letteratura * Jordan Maxwell nel suo libro Matrix of Power parla dell'Ordine degli Illuminati come il Nuovo Ordine Mondiale che si è instaurato a nostra totale insaputa. * L'Ordine degli Illuminati è citato nel romanzo Angeli e demoni dello scrittore statunitense Dan Brown, in cui un killer usa la scusa di appartenere agli Illuminati per uccidere quattro vescovi della Chiesa cattolica nello stesso modo in cui venivano uccisi gli Illuminati nel medioevo. * L'Ordine degli Illuminati compare in molti libri di David Icke e nel DVD Libertà o Fascismo dell'autore britannico. * L'Ordine degli Illuminati appare anche nella trilogia degli Illuminati di Robert Anton Wilson e Robert Shea, una serie di romanzi fantastici-umoristici di riferimento per il movimento discordiano. Cinema e televisione * Un altro ordine di fantasia chiamato Illuminati appare nel film, ispirato al videogioco, Lara Croft: Tomb Raider. * Nella serie animata Gargoyles, Illuminati è un'organizzazione segreta che vede le proprie radici nel Medioevo e giunge fino all'epoca moderna in parte opponendosi ed in parte aiutando i protagonisti del cartoon. * Nel film Non aprite quella porta IV (1994), la famiglia del protagonista Leatherface è manipolata da un uomo che pare essere uno dei leader degli "Illuminati". Fumetti * Illuminati è anche il nome dato a una sorta di congrega massonica all'interno dell'universo immaginario della Marvel Comics. Composta da Freccia Nera, Dottor Strange, Iron Man, Mister Fantastic, Namor e Professor X, è stata fondata con l'intento di decidere occultamente, dietro le quinte, su alcune questioni di particolare importanza per la comunità supereroica e le sue relazioni con il consorzio umano. Musica * Tupac Shakur denunciò la teoria complottista riguardante gli Illuminati definendola stupida e pericolosa in quanto minava la fiducia del popolo nell'affrontare i problemi reali. Coniò per questa ragione il termine Killuminati ("Kill-Illuminati") proponendosi di combattere lo sconfortante pensiero di essere controllati e senza alcuna speranza che ormai serpeggiava tra la gente comune. Divenne un'icona dei complottisti i quali ancora oggi sostengono che sia stato ucciso dopo la pubblicazione del suo album dagli Illuminati per via delle sue scomode dichiarazioni. * Order of the Illuminati è un album speed metal del 2003 del gruppo americano Agent Steel. * ILLUMINATI è una canzone del 1998 della band giapponese MALICE MIZER. * Illuminati è una canzone del 2002 della band canadese Kataklysm, contenuta nell'album Shadows and Dust. * Illuminati è una canzone del deejay britannico Fatboy Slim. * Illuminati è una canzone del cantante reggae Babaman. * Nell'album No World Order del gruppo metal Gamma Ray, il gruppo cita gli Illuminati come il nuovo ordine mondiale. Nell' intrattenimento Videogiochi * Gli Illuminati appaiono come una setta ancora potente nei videogiochi Deus Ex, Deus Ex: Invisible War e Deus Ex: Human Revolution. * Nel videogioco Mass Effect, Illuminati è un nome con cui vengono chiamati i Prothean, una razza aliena estinta puramente fantastica a cui viene conferito il merito di aver creato, tra le altre cose, i "portali galattici" che permettono lo spostamento rapido da un sistema solare all'altro. * Nel videogioco MMORPG di FunCom The Secret World gli Illuminati sono una delle fazioni giocabili insieme a Templari e Dragoni. * Nel videogioco Call of Duty: Black Ops il protagonista della "modalità zombie", Edward Richtofen, è un Illuminato. * Nel videogioco Street Fighter III e nei successivi upgrade Street Fighter III 2nd Impact: Giant Attack e Street Fighter III 3rd Strike il boss finale è Gill, un personaggio misterioso, dall'aspetto di un semidio metà rosso e metà blu, dotato di poteri del ghiaccio e del fuoco, leader dell'organizzazione denominata appunto Illuminati. * Nel videogioco Resident Evil 4 i nemici fanno parte della setta degli Illuminados. * Nel videogioco GTA V (5) sul monte Chiliad e nelle varie zone del gioco sono presenti dei simboli raffiguranti gli Illuminati. Giochi * Illuminati è un gioco da tavolo della Steve Jackson Games, in cui ogni partecipante gioca il ruolo di un particolare gruppo di Illuminati con lo scopo di dominare il mondo. * Illuminati: New World Order è un gioco di carte collezionabili, sempre della Steve Jackson Games e derivato dal precedente Illuminati. Bibliografia * René Le Forestier, Les illuminés de Bavière et la Franc-maçonnerie allemande, 1914, tesi di dottorato, riedita (in francese) nel 2001 dalle Edizioni Archè, Milano * Adam Weishaupt, A Picture of the Illuminati, 1786 * Adam Weishaupt, A Complete History of the Persecutions of the Illuminati in Bavaria, 1786 * Adam Weishaupt, An Apology for the Illuminati, 1787 * Adam Weishaupt, An Improved System of the Illuminati, 1787 * Augustin Barruel, Mémoíres pour servir à l'histoire du Jacobinisme, 1798 * Augustin Barruel, Gli Illuminati di Baviera, Oscar Mondadori, Milano 2004 - ISBN 88-04-53804-X * Luca Bianchini, Anna Trombetta, Goethe, Mozart e Mayr, fratelli illuminati, Arché, Milano 2001 - ISBN 88-7252-230-7 * Henry Delasuss, Guerra alla civiltà Cristiana * Nesta H. Webster, World Revolution, 1921 * Mario Arturo Iannaccone, Storia segreta - Adam Weishaupt e gli Illuminati, Sugarco, 2005 - ISBN 88-7198-501-X * Carlo Francovich, Storia della massoneria in Italia: dalle origini alla rivoluzione Francese, Firenze: La Nuova Italia, 1975 * Massimo Introvigne, Gli Illuminati e il Priorato di Sion, Casale Monferrato: Piemme 2005, ISBN 88-384-1047-X Voci correlate * Alumbrados * Cathy O'Brien * Civetta di Minerva * Cospirazione * David Icke * Dominio del mondo * Johann Adam Weishaupt * Illuminismo * Massoneria * Nuovo Ordine Mondiale * Occhio di Horo * Società segreta * Teoria del complotto * Teoria del complotto del Nuovo Ordine Mondiale * Zeitgeist * Tommaso de Bassus Altri progetti di Wikipedia Collegamenti esterni * Illuminati nella Wikipedia in inglese. * [http://archive.org/stream/encyclopaediabri14chisrich#page/320/mode/2up Illuminati, Enciclopedia Britannica, 1911, p. 320]. * [http://www.treccani.it/enciclopedia/illuminati/ Illuminati, Enciclopedia Treccani] Video Categoria:Illuminati Categoria:Società segrete